


Real or Not Real

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Theo, Angst, Hunger Games References, I Love You, M/M, Thiam, Triggered Theo, soft moments, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Based of a request for: "Turn that shit off" and "we're not fine"Liam plays video games and Theo can't handle it.





	Real or Not Real

“I’ve told you once, I’m going to tell you again, turn that shit off!” Theo marched into his room and pressed the power button on his game console.

 

Liam sputtered and gasped as he watched the high score he had worked so hard to get fade away into blackness. The number not being saved properly and no doubt lost forever now.

 

“And I swear to god if I have to come back in here Liam,” Theo seethed with crazy eyes, “I will be very, very, unhappy.”

 

The controller slipped from his hands as his mouth sat open in complete and utter shock and then snapped shut as the edges of his vision started to blur black and red. Everything else in the room fading away until Theo stood in the middle of the fray like a painted bullseye.

 

Liam could feel and see the changes his eyes were making, the tinted hue of red becoming real every few seconds. A color that no one knew he had except for Theo, since it never came out when he was around others.

 

“Do you know what you just did?” He spoke slowly as he began to rise from his bed.

 

Theo huffed, actually brushed him off, when he turned his back towards Liam and made his way back towards the door he had rudely thrown open on his way in.

 

Oh, _oh_ , that simply wouldn’t do.

 

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me.” He snarled and leapt from the bed.

 

Theo continued walking as if he said nothing and that pissed him off even more. He pounced. Taking Theo to the ground with an unexpected oomf spilling out of the chimera.

 

He easily pinned him due to the surprise of his attack and growled, letting the crimson of his eyes take hold, pushing off alpha vibes that he normally suppressed.

 

Theo snarled and bucked enough so that he flipped them, Liam let him, but they both knew he had the power to overturn it.

 

“No, don’t _you_ dare pull your alpha bullshit on me.” Theo hissed back. Flashing his eyes in return, one liquid amber and the other electric blue.

 

Liam remembers the day he first saw it, the day one eye just magically changed.

 

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Theo accepting who he truly was but not completely giving into the guilt and self-loathing. Leaving him with the two different animals and their take on how he should feel, showing their true colors in each eye.

 

Liam blinked back his animal, Theo was right. He should never use his rank against him. It was unfair.

 

Theo’s eyes flickered between his before he shoved off him and stood. Taking steps towards his room across their apartment.

 

He could sense the distress coming off Theo and wrinkled his nose, how he missed it before was beyond him. The smell pungent and repulsive.

 

He scrambled up and quickly tried to follow his roommate. “Hey I didn’t mean to, you know that. Everything’s fine, we’re fine.”

 

Liam couldn’t help but yelp when suddenly Theo spun around and put his fist through the wall next to Liam’s head.

 

“We’re not fine! You don’t fucking get it do you?” He yelled. Both eyes, although different colors, were swirling. One moving like hot lava and the other spinning icy daggers.

 

Liam’s stomach dropped, oh god. He missed something... something important and whatever it was had seriously messed Theo up.

 

But he didn’t have to wait long before he found out what it was as Theo pulled his hand out of the flimsy drywall. Examining the cuts that were actively knitting themselves back together when his next words broke through, small and cracked.

 

“You don’t get what hearing the gunshots and creepy inhuman voices all night does to me, do you?” Theo looked up at him then, green eyes dazed and slightly glassy. The sight had his heart in a vice and his stomach threatening to throw up everything he had eaten that day.

 

“I’ve tried. Tried to tune it out, to tell myself it’s just a game, that it makes you happy. But it’s killing me Li, I can’t... I just can’t do it anymore.”

 

Liam watched as Theo turned away from him for the third time that night, and honestly if he never saw it happen again he would die a happy man.

 

Theo’s door clicked shut and he remained standing in the empty hallway. How could he have been so stupid.  He should have noticed that Theo was always more tense the mornings after he played the stupid game. Should have noticed the way he flinched whenever he was in Liam’s room while he played. _Fuck._

 

“Fuck!” He whispered harshly at himself.

 

He took deliberate steps towards the closed door and lightly knocked, letting himself in when he received no answer.

“Theo?” He called quietly.

 

He didn’t need to turn on the lights to see him, his body curled up on his bed facing away from the door.

 

“Theo?” He tried again and bit his tongue to keep the tears that had formed from spilling over.

 

Liam padded to the foot of Theo’s bed and slowly climbed on, crawling between Theo and the wall until he reached the pillows and gently laid himself down facing the other boy.

 

Theo’s arms were laying between them, hands tucked near his cheek and knees bent slightly.

 

Liam nudged his way under the arm on top bringing him into Theo’s space. Slotting one leg between Theo’s strong thighs and folding his hands between them, fingers curling lightly in the fitted shirt he was wearing. They hadn’t laid like this since they moved out of his parents and no longer needed to chase Theo’s nightmares away.

 

To be honest, Liam was surprised Theo even let him touch him.

 

“Real or not real,” he breathed hoping the soothing words that they used to speak after a nightmare to help Theo discern if he was awake or not would help him break through whatever was going on in the chimera’s head, “you’re scared.”

 

It was something they had decided to try after Jenna had made them watch the Hunger Games series with her. The Peeta character seeming to relate to Theo and both of them decided it couldn’t hurt to try his method.

 

Liam waited for what felt like ever. His fingers aching from how tightly he was now gripping Theo’s shirt. Terrified that he had ruined all the progress they had made.

 

“Real.” Theo whispered at last and Liam’s body sagged in relief. Not that he was scared, but that he trusted Liam enough to answer.

 

He scooted closer. “Real or not real, you’re mad at me.”

 

Theo sighed and closed his eyes, the sniff puffing across his face and making him hold his own breath.

 

“Not real.” Theo’s soft voice came and Liam rested their foreheads together.

 

“Real or not real,” Theo’s words so quiet he wouldn’t have heard them were he not supernatural, “You love me.”

 

Liam swallowed.

 

“Real.” He responded and a small noise escaped Theo before he buried his head underneath Liam’s chin and held on to him tightly. “So much.” He continued and brought a hand up to back of Theo’s head to hold him close.

 

“I’m so sorry Theo, so sorry.” He hurried and pressed a kiss to the top of Theo’s head.

 

Theo pulled back a little bit and looked up at him. Liam brought both hands to his cheeks, framing his face and holding him gently.

 

“Real or not real, you love me?” He repeated, using Theo’s exact words.

 

Theo’s eyes shined, glittered, as he spoke. “Real.” He confirmed and then Liam was bridging the gap between them. Locking their lips together in a kiss that should have happened a long time ago but was waiting for the perfect moment. A kiss that conveyed everything they both ever wanted to say but never did. A kiss that held all the feelings that had been pent up ever since Theo had crawled back out of the hole that had swallowed him. And what a kiss it was.

 

Real or not real? Now that’s up for you to decide.


End file.
